The alcohol made me do it
by Gigglesworth
Summary: UPDATED PART 5 "The Groom is missing Tyson" : Due to one crazy Bachelor party, Tyson and the gang lost the groom. Only then they found out that he will end up marrying a Yakuza princess. The bride wasn't happy when she found out. They need to save Kai! (This is a KaixHil story)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Silly adorable readers, I could never come up making a shounen series like beyblade. We have to thank Aoki Takao for that.

(A/N): To be really honest with you while I was writing 'Reunion gone wrong' my friends offered me to drink with them at this cool new bar that serves delicious grilled meat and a live band playing cool songs. I HAVE THE BEST TIME OF MY LIFE! (translation: I'm wasted while writing this)

* * *

><p>The alcohol made me do it<p>

Friday night

Also, known as drinking night at Tyson's house where the guys get together for a night of binge drinking, a night of irresponsibility and acting like total jackasses except Kai who has high tolerance of alcohol. Kenny, the ultimate lightweight was already on the floor after sipping 1 glass. His friends drew funny lines on his face for fun and mistakenly used a permanent marker but they didn't know that yet.

Tyson drew a funny mustache on Kenny, he paused for awhile and observes the mustache drawing

in Tyson's mind 'hmmmm... I wonder if I look cool with a mustache. heh I'm using a temporary marker anyway' he went to a mirror and actually drew a mustache on his face. Satisfied, he called his friends and hear their approval "Hey guys what do you think?"

red faced Max giggled "hehehe cool"

Ray, despite being older and more mature member of the group but when his system just had an overload of alcohol, he wasn't always thinking right "hey let me try"

Tyson gave him the permanent marker. Ray went over to the mirror and drew on his face a thick curly mustache. "how do I look?"

Tyson and Max burst out laughing

Kai minded his own business and just absentmindedly stared at the window. The truth is, Kai wanted Hilary to come, too bad Kai can't have some drunk hot passionate sex with his fiance tonight even though she said to wait until it's their wedding night, Tyson was so adamant that it will be a boys night out and there's nothing he could do about it. Period.

Tyson tries to lighten the mood for Kai "C'mon Kai think of this as a pre-bachelor party without the strippers. I know! do you want me to strip for you?". Tyson took off his shirt and does belly dancing, Max and Ray cheer him on

"you look sexy Tyson!" Max screams and gave him a wolf whistle

"Do a hip thrust!" requested Ray, Tyson did so and Ray slaps his butt

Kai begins to question their sexuality and reverts back at looking at the window

curious about putting mustache drawing on his face, Max wanted to give it a try and took the marker "I wonder how I look like with a goatee just like dad" he drew a goatee and colored it around his chin. After he's done, he took a closer look "I look awesome"

"I guess were mustache buddies now" Tyson laughs at the image of them with mustaches

"YEAH!"

Ray pointed at the person next to him "what about Kai?"

the three of them look sinisterly at Kai

upon hearing his name, Kai looks at his friends and notice a bad feeling. A feeling that the three of them are plotting some crazy stupid plan on him and the way they are staring at him proves his point, he need to get the hell out fast!

before Kai could move a pair of hands belonging to Ray and Max has already caught both his arms and Kenny latched himself on Kai's leg while still dozing, how did he manage to do that?

"MMmmm... Ming Ming, you smell like cool winter breeze kinda like Kai" apparently Kenny was dreaming and drooled at Kai's leg.

Shit, how the hell can Kai get out of this now?

Tyson prepares the black marker and stares at Kai mischievously "now, now Kai, there's no need to struggle this ink is only temporary hehehe"

the moment the tip of the black pen marker could touch the surface of Kai's face all hell went loose

The next morning at Tyson's home

it was a beautiful morning filled with blue skies, the cool sensation of the morning breeze, the birds chirping and a sudden ear bleeding screams that are coming from Hilary in the background. This caused the poor birds to drop dead.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR FACES?"

Hilary screamed at her five friends who all have funny drawings on their faces except Tyson the only person who's face was colored to black (courtesy of an angry Kai). Kenny has to cover his ears, it's bad enough he has a hangover but to get yelled by Hilary is making his headache worst.

Tyson tries to explain "err...we had too much to drink?"

Daichi laughs at their predicament

"THE HELL YOU GUYS ARE! WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING? THAT'S PERMANENT INK FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

Ray scratches the back of his head and sheepishly avoiding eye contact "we really had way too much to drink"

Hilary was disappointed at Ray... very, very disappointed

"Well if you could have been there you could have stop us from doing stupid things" Tyson argued

Hilary rants "if you weren't a sexist prick you should have invited me in the first place! look what you guys did to yourselves! Max has a badly drawn mustache, Ray looks like a chinese/french offspring, Tyson your face is all black, Kenny... oh god, what the hell did you guys drew on his face?"

Kenny felt like crying

Hilary turned to Kai, surprisingly, Kai's face was left unscathed.

"Kai how come your the only one with no ink on your face?"

"I do have ink on me" Kai said and looked murderously on the person responsible. It took a lot Tyson's self control to not laugh out loud on what he did to Kai last night.

Hilary scans Kai "where? you look fine to me"

Kai took her by the hand,led her inside the house and towards the bathroom. Once they're inside the bathroom Kai starts to unbuckle his belt. Hilary was confused, is her fiance horny right now? Hilary blush at the thought "Kai what are you doing? I thought were saving ourselves for our wedding night. I dont want to lose my first time inside Tyson's bathroom"

Kai gave her an odd look "what are you talking about? I'm showing you this" Kai pulls down his pants and underwear.

Hilary quickly looked away and covers her eyes "EEEK!"

"Hilary be mature about this, you will eventually going to see _'it'_ after were married anyway"

he was right, Hilary felt silly. They were engage to be married after all, she hesitantly stares at it for a while and her eyes went wide at the sight 'Goodness he's huge!' then she notice something written on his penis in bold capital letters

'TYSON WAS HERE'

Outside...

"... and that's how I ambushed Kai in the bathroom, knock him out cold and vandalize that huge abomination of his" Tyson boasted, for Tyson to manage an incredible feat it's a miracle that Kai didn't kill him and instead Kai chose a different punishment but there is still one person who hasn't given Tyson his punishment.

Ray facepalmed "what were you thinking?"

Tyson's only excuse was "the alcohol made me do it!"

"Hilary will kill you" Max warned

as Max predicted, a murderous scream coming from Hilary can be heard all the way from the bathroom "TYYYYYSSOOOOOOOON!"

Tyson took this as a cue to run away "well I sure learned a lesson today. From this day forward I will never ever, ever! drink too much alcohol. See you guys bye!"

1 year later Tyson did it again and with Kai this time

what drunken adventures awaits them?

Till next time on The alcohol made me do it part 2

* * *

><p>I can't believe I posted another story with a sequel<p>

**(^.^)  
><strong>

**the REVIEW button feels lonely, press it!**


	2. The Groom is missing Tyson part 1

Disclaimer: If I was a scriptwriter in Beyblade, I would defenitely write this crack and put it on air. I wrote this fanfic after having a laugh watching 'The Hang-over' and this was the result.

(A/N): I was planning on putting this on the second chapter of 3 Stages but the script was too silly for 3 Stage and it was better to put it here since I made a drunken promise to write a sequel. Plus, I needed a break from all the seriousness in from my current story so I wrote this just for laughs.

ENJOY!

SUMMARY: The wedding is approaching! Tyson where the hell is the groom? how can you guys lost the groom? find him before the bride finds out he's missing!

* * *

><p><strong>The Groom is missing Tyson!<strong>

"I'm not going" he said.

Dead silence.

"What?" said Tyson, clenching his fists.

"I'm" Kai slowly repeated so that Tyson and everyone else in the room could hear him clearly "Not going"

"C'mon Kai, It's tradition" Kai was surprised to hear Ray, of all people.

"No" Kai coldly responded, scowling in annoyance.

On the following days before the wedding. Tyson has been nagging Kai for a Bachelor party and followed him everywhere, even when he's in the toilet. Tyson just suddenly pop out of nowhere "This is your last chance Kai" Tyson said to his startled friend "To agree that you wanted a Bachelor party"

Kai angrily pushes him away "get out of my cubicle Granger!"

At night, Tyson did it again.

_Ring!_

Kai picked up the phone and greeted the caller in a groggy voice "hello?"

It was Tyson screaming on the other side of the phone _"Let's have a Bachelor party!"_. Kai instantly hangs-up Tyson and goes back to sleep.

_RING!_

'he really doesn't give up'

_RING!_

Kai turns off his cellphone.

Even at beybattles, Tyson still nags him about the party because Tyson really wanted to see strippers, get wasted and maybe he might score for the first time. "C'mon Kai, I know you secretly want it"

Kai scowled. When would he get over it and deal with the fact that he WASN'T going? "No!" Kai hissed, causing several young bladers to look up at them. They where at the training center that morning.

An idea came to his head and he smirks "I'll say YES if Hilary accepts". This was a good plan, Kai knew Hilary won't allow a bachelor party and she would beat the living hell out of Tyson if he ever mention 'Bachelors' party. Kai's facial expression change however when Tyson threw him an odd smile. "Fine, I'll ask Hilary" he said and exiting the training grounds.

Trying to talk Hilary into agreeing to allow her fiancee to have a Bachelor party was like making a deal with the devil. In exchange for a night of fun and debauchery, Tyson must agree to the conditions she'd made or he'll be facing terrible consiquences. "Ok, Tyson here's the deal"

Tyson smiles and waits in anticipation

"I don't want any girl hanging around Kai"

"got it!"

"I don't want him getting too drunk and get a hangover before the wedding"

"we will drink in moderation"

"Kai must answer his phone every 15 minutes"

"No worries! I will be there to remind him"

"and one last thing..."

"what's that?"

"no strippers"

"Got it! no st- WHAT?"

"I said NO STRIPPERS" Hilary said with emphasis

"but...but... that's not fair!" Tyson whines, It won't be a Bachelor party without strippers. Tyson's hopes in getting laid is crushed.

"There's nothing you could do anything about it Tyson! unless you're planning on taking Kai againts his will" even though she was only joking about the kidnapping part. Tyson took her suggestion literally as he rubbed his hands together gleefully.

Kai entered his room that evening and threw himself into bed. Kai blinked as he heard a shuffle in the hallway, and then a knock on his apartment door. He raised both eyebrows. Who could be up and knocking on his door at this hour? Walking to his apartment door and swinging it open, Kai was confronted with a damp piece of cloth, which was immediately shoved over his nose. Eyes rolling to the back of his head, Kai passed out.

"Er, Tyson...where did you get the chloroform?" questioned Max as the two grabbed each of Kai's arms and dragged him back into the bedroom to dress him up with proper clothes since Kai was only wearing boxers.

"It's not chloroform" Tyson corrected him, causing the blonde to blink "It's the smell of my old lucky sock that I always wear in every championship game. I never washed it since we won that championship in Russia" Tyson continued.

"Er...okay... that's gross by the way" said Max, storing that bit of odd information in the back of his mind. They dressed him up and dragged him towards their rented limo with the others waiting. "Guys" Kenny said from the backseat. "Is this really a good idea? I mean... Kai said he didn't WANT a bachelor party."

"This isn't about what Kai WANTS" Tyson insisted "This is about what Kai NEEDS. He has to have his one last night of single freedom out with the guys! Am I right guys?"

"RIGHT!" Everyone agrees with him, except Kenny.

"I don't know..." Kenny said nervously "I'm kind of afraid of what's going to happen...and you know... you just kidnapped him in his home. Do you think Kai might kill us?"

"Kai is not going to kill us. Now let's go pick up those Russians" Ray chuckled

"Still-" Kenny began, but everyone in the limo shuts him up.

It was a thirty minutes later that Kai slowly opened his eyes. Groggily, he sat up, his skull pounding and vision blurred 'Where am I?'. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he noticed Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny and the Blitzkrieg team, smirking.

He gaped around the limousine.

The people he had thought to be FRIENDS had abducted him from his apartment! and stuffed him with hideous bright colored clothes, he bets it was Tyson horrible fashion sense idea. "What's going on?" Kai demanded an explanation, he swiftly monitored his surroundings for any means of escape. "Let me out" he glared at them.

"Kai" Tala interrupted "stop being such a little bitch and enjoy yourself. Here have a drink" The red haired Russian motioned toward a compartment in front of them. He poured Kai a glass of wine and offered him a glass.

**9:50 p.m**

Driving limo to a strip club. Alcohol consumed in limo: 1 liter of red wine

**10:12 - ?p.m **

Strip club. The strippers lay Kenny on the floor. One young, lithe, rather pretty. The other somewhat older, busty, still attractive. One chick straddles his face, she hovers about an inch or two above his nose while the other is giving him a lap dance. After a couple of minutes the chick on his face gets up and says "Yeah, I think he's done for the night".

The groom was sulking, he can't escape since Ian and Spencer was watching him.

Bryan was laughing and told the gang he pissed in a beer bottle outside the club, and left the now full bottle right at the entrance. He reminded a drunk Tyson not to drink the bottle by the door.

Tyson drank it anyway after he made a drunken bet to Tala and lost.

Alcohol consumed in the bar: 20 bottles of beer, 1 Absolute Vodka and 1 strong Tequila (Tyson accidentally swallowed the worm inside)

**? - ? They lost tract of the time**

More strippers came and entertained them. Drinks all around. Gambled with the Yakuza. Everything went blurry

Alcohol consumed: 1 pitcher of a strange mixture of powerful cocktails mixed together

**12:00 Noon.**

Bras, panties, and assorted bottles and cans littered around their hotel room. Tyson was sleeping on the bed hugging a blow-up sex doll, Ray slept on the bathtub, Max slept on the floor after he fell of his bed, and Kenny was dozing while resting his head on the cover of the toilet seat.

Almost immediately, the door flew open and Tala swept into the room "Rise and shine!" he sees Tyson with a sex doll "hey Brian quick! Take a photo of this" he shouted. Bryan quickly came in with a digital camera in hand.

Each word hit him like a ton of bricks, Tyson woke up and growled. "Tala...please...I have a head ache"

"Come on! I'm supposed to wake you up. We have to dress up and everything for the rehearsal wedding at five" Tala reminded

"What?" Tyson sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Whoa! Tyson! Did you really scored with that sex doll last night or what?" Tala stifled a laugh. Tyson looked down and groaned as he grabbed his sheets and pulled it higher since Bryan kept taking pictures. "Alright, fine. Where's the groom?"

Tala's face went serious "Are you serious? I thought he was with you guys after we separate"

"No! I swear Kai went with you guys!" Tyson shouted. He winced as another series of pounding rushed through his head. 'I will never drink this much again'

"I don't know!" Tala gasped, he looks at his companion and asks "how about you Bryan?"

His memory of the events last night was fuzzy, Bryan really doesn't know what happened after they separate from the BBA Revolution "I was kind of buzzed last night too! I don't really remember"

Tala let out a deep breath "What are we going to do now?"

"Great...just great..." Tyson said as he threw his arms in the air. 'Hilary will definitely kill me'

Minutes later after waking up everyone and dressed themselves in decent clothing. They went out for lunch and discuss important matters.

"KAI IS MISSING?" Ray screamed.

"You've got to be joking, right?" Max gasped, he let out a nervous laugh. "I mean...heh... you couldn't possibly be joking since we have a rehearsal wedding at 5 p.m"

"wasn't Kai went with you guys" Kenny asked.

"Don't you remember anything from last night, Tyson?" Tala asked from where he was sitting, leaning against the chair and shaking his head. "Think back and try to remember what happened"

Tyson narrowed his eyes and thought for a moment.

**Flashback**

_"Kai, have some more man!" a loud booming voice of Tyson shouted cheerfully as he shoved another beer for Kai_

_"No, no! Let him try something else!" Ray added as he took the beer and gave Kai a stronger drink._

_"Psssht! don't you two know anything?" Tala snapped as he handed Kai a Tequila "He needs THIS!" _

Tyson shook his head. "No, I don't remember anything but did I just ate a worm from the tequila?"

"Ugh..." Tala rubbed his forehead. "Think HARDER!". Tyson squinted and thought back once more.

**Another Flashback**

_He was sitting at the bar, Tala and some stripper were arguing while Kai was trying to bribe Spencer and Ian into driving him home, Kenny was already wasted. Tyson himself was with several young women on each of his arms, hanging on his every word as he was telling a tale of his bravery._

_"And that's how I saved Tokyo from that psychotic beyblader known as Brooklyn. Did I mention how brave I was?"Tyson grinned. _

_The young women sighed. "You're so amazing, Tyson!"_

_"Yeah, Tyson, you're my hero..."_

_"Wow! You're so brave Tyson!" _

"Man, I got nothing...we really got ourselves wasted..." Tyson said as he studied the group who are also trying to remember. He smiled brightly as an idea came up "I know! we have to retrace our steps. Let's start by the strip club!"

.

.

.

Will these idiots ever find Kai? Find out next time for Part 2!

* * *

><p>(AN): This time I wasn't drunk while writing this Chapter. HUZZAH! But thanks for the Reviews for my first chapter even though it wasn't planned.

Too lazy to click the REVIEW button? Ask the FFnet Admins for a 'LIKE' Button instead! (^_^)


	3. The Groom is missing Tyson part 2

**Disclaimer: screw this I'm BATMAN! dadadadadadadada...BATMAN! Ok, I'll be serious. I don't own Beyblade, Maria Ozawa, Detective Conan, The Hang-over and Octobeerfest** _(not sure if that's the correct title)_

I would like to thank Beer for inspiring me and also the readers, fellow authors and random viewers for reading this fanfic. You bring much joy to meh!

Enought with the chatter and enjoy this chapter! _(Pffft! so corny)_

**Where's the groom Tyson? PART 2**

* * *

><p>"Tyson"<p>

"what's up Kenny?"

"you should know that the Strip club is close until 7pm"Kenny informs, shattering that small glimmer of hope in Tyson "WHAAAAT?". Hilary will surely rip him apart for losing her husband-to-be. Kenny, the genius, had been reading way too many Detective Conan mangas, suggested they should search their hotel room first for clues so they can stick the missing pieces of their fogged memory from last night.

Racing against time, they searched like crazy and with all the effort they put into the search, all they found were Medical papers all containing their blood test results from a hospital and a strangley attractive blow-up doll Tyson has slept with who looked like the famous pornstar Maria Ozawa. There was no way the guys other than Tyson would dare touch that sex doll, Tyson's saliva are probably everywhere. EW!

They first investigate the blood test results by going to the hospital hoping the doctor on duty during their short stay would explain things for them.

"all of you where heavily toxicated except that guy" he points at Kenny who was asleep the WHOLE time. "We had no choice but to extract all the alcohol in your blood system" the doctor took another good look in their files "Also, one of you got stabbed and it's Mr. Tyson Granger"

"What? I got stabbed? WHERE?" Tyson quickly checks his body. "I don't even remember getting stabbed!" he panics and he reminded himself twice 'I will never drink this much ever again!'

"I actually remember that part" Tala and his gang, being hard drinkers were not that drunk when they remembered what happened that night.

_**Flashback**_

_In a dark shady corner, the gang was gambling with the local Yakuza. Everything was fine when a rival Yakuza gang showed up and started a brawl because they decided to expand their turf. Tyson and the gang were stuck in the middle and has no choice but to defend themselves againts the rival Yakuza. They did a really good job at fighting and even the Yakuza were impressed._

_A man with a dragon tattoo on his chest expressed his gratitude to them "you fellows did a good job helping us defend our turf"_

_Tyson tries to be humble but he has that smug look on his face "it was nothing"_

_"oh my, it seems you have been stabbed at the back"_

_Tyson looks at his back and saw a small kitchen knife stabbed deep around 2 inches. "I got stabbed!" Tyson said in a surprised tone and then he blinked for a moment to look at everyone in the room, they were all silent. "I got stabbed and I don't feel anything... I'm awesome!" Tyson cheered and every drunk people in the room cheers with him "YEAH!"._

_Kai chose this perfect moment to get the hell out of here "We better go to the hospital before you bleed to death Tyson"_

_Tala agrees "yeah you're right Kai. We should go" Kai smirks but it later disappeared when Tala has second thoughts "Right after we drink this cool bottle of blue flouricent looking drink the bartender gave to us for free!" he showed Kai a really large bottle of unknown mixture and it looks really potent._

_"We even got free lap dances! FREE LAP DANCES!" Max screamed, sounding like a horny school boy. Ray was surrounded by strippers who are all entranced by his beautiful, flowing, long silky black hair. "oh Ray, what shampoo did you use to maintain this silky smooth hair?" said one stripper, stroking Ray's hair very lovingly. Oh how they all envy his hair!_

_"Hot oil treatment" Ray answered, he notice the bachelor wasn't enjoying all night "Kai you need to lighten up man"_

_Kai ignores him_

_Tyson has a brilliant idea for Kai "I know what will make him happy!" he enthusiastically looks at the strippers "Ladies go smother the groom with your sexy bodies". Ian and Spencer got the signal and scoots over to make room for the ladies._

_and smother Kai they did._

_"I hate you all" Kai muttered_

Tala laughes at the memory "Man, I really should have listened to Kai"

Tyson concentrated discussing on more important matters since their lives are all in the line "anyway, did you happened to see one of our friend when we got here? you see we were really drunk and we kinda lost him"

the doctor recalls last night and remembered Kai "you mean the tall, dark and broody one?". It was easy to remember since Kai was the only one not drunk that night and didn't act like a total idiot.

"that's him!" Everyone said in unison

"Yes he was here accompaning you guys and then you all left together"

"that's all?" Tyson asked

"yes, I'm sure"

"Did you hear us mentioning something to where we were going?"

"Why yes, you where talking about going to a... ermm..." the doctor coughs a few times, seemingly embarrassed "to a Sex shop"

Tyson grabbed the doctor's collar and shook him "where the hell is that? tell me doctor!". The doctor swipe Tyson's arms away and adjusted his uniform "I don't know! Do I look like a psychic to you? Seriously, how could you lose a twenty something year old man?"

Later...

They were outside of the hospital trying to think how they could locate the address of the sex shop. Kenny snaps his fingers as an answer registered in his brain "I got it!". Everyone looks on as Kenny explains "Receipts! there has got to be receipts for that sex doll Tyson used!"

Ray argued "but we already searched our hotel room and we found nothing"

"let's search the receipt in our pocket or wallets. Maybe we might have put it there" Kenny suggested and everyone starts checking.

"I got nothing"

"me too"

"same here"

Tyson felt his pocket vibrating. He took it out and saw a cellphone belonging to none other than Kai. How the hell did Kai's phone came into his possesion?

"hey I got Kai's cellphone" He looks at the phone and was completely terrified "guys! Hilary is calling! Quick answer it!".

Everyone starts to panic and backed away, trying to avoid the ringing cellphone being passed on to them. Tala wasn't too quick to evade when Tyson shove the phone on his chest "you answer it!"

Tala pushed the phone back to Tyson "no you answer it! you're Kai's bestman!"

"but I don't wanna!" whined Tyson, acting really childish and swallowed hard as he look at the screen. He was relieve when it was nothing serious "False alarm. It's just a text message"

"Tyson you dumbass! you almost scared us to death" Tala yelled, resisting the urge to whack him in the head.

Hilary's text messages says:

_Hi Kai! how are you doing? Don't forget we have a rehearsal. _

"should I reply to her message?" Tyson asked dumbly

Tala insist "just do it Tyson or she'll be suspicious"

Tyson's reply using Kai's cellphone:

_Sup babe? me and the guys where having a blast! Tyson was an awesome party organizer. I'll see you at the rehearsal Hils :)_

Hilary immediately text back:

_Tyson I know it's you! give the phone back to Kai._

"how does she know it was me?" Tyson thought of a moment 'maybe it has something to do with the smiley face at the end'

"idiot!" Tala grabs the phone and starts texting while berating Tyson "You've been friends with Kai for so long. You should know already how Kai text back"

Tala's message to Hilary using Kai's phone:

_K_

Hilary texted back:

_okay see you this afternoon honey. Love you!_

"there, problem solve" Tala said, feeling proud of himself. That sure got them out of trouble for a while. It was only a few hours left before the rehearsal. The guys need to think fast or they will face Hilary's wrath. The sly sexy red haired Russian has a plan "This may sound crazy but it might work. Let's get ourselves drunk again and we might remember things".

Tyson thinks the whole plan is silly "that's stupid!"

Kenny supported Tala's theory "Actually, he's right. If you try something like, a memory game while drunk, you'd find that you'd be able to recall those things better when drunk than sober. If we were in that 'state of mind' our memories will come back if we got drunk again. So theoretically if you get drunk again you'll remember".

With no other choice left, they went to the nearest convenient store and bought loads of beer.

Tyson raises a beer can "Alright guys. LET'S DO THIS!"

.

.

.

**To be continued in Part 3**

_**A Preview for the next chapter:**_

_"This is serious Tyson!"_

_"yeah"_

_"you go to the rehearsal and act as Kai's subsitute while I'll handle things from here"_

_"yeah"_

_"but why meeee?"_

_"because it's YOUR fault in the first place"_

_"yeah"_

_"but what if Hilary finds out?"_

_"then think of something! Our lives are on the line Tyson!"_

_"yeah"_

* * *

><p>What will the BBA Revolution do at the Rehearsal Wedding? Will the bride-to-be suspect something suspicious? Will Tyson break down and cry like a baby? I friggin' wish...<p>

**(A/N): **I may have intentionally corrupted innocent minds. How should I say this to minors? BEER is bad, I'm not encouraging everyone that drinking beer is cool just wait until you are a mature adult. There, that was responsible.

For something fun, I used **DGMSilverArrow's** qoute from her Reviews because I find it fun and it suits well in this chapter.

I have to update neglected stories now

If you want Ideas added for future chapters, just ask *wink*


	4. The Groom is missing Tyson part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, Slender man, 11 drunk guys play slender, The Hang-over and Beer-fest.

I needed a break from writing "Kai goes shirtless" so I'm updating my other stories before I get a sudden attack of 'Losing Interest' NOOOOooooooooo!

Enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

><p>The idea was to get drunk as possible in hopes that drinking lots of alcohol would somehow unlock their memories of what happened to their friend Kai. Kenny was exempted. After what felt like hours and the guys switched to stronger liquor, instead of trying to remember the night before, they got a little distracted over a new game in Kenny's laptop.<p>

Kenny has to explain carefully for Tyson to understand the game "Ok Tyson, you have to collect 2 more pages to finish the game"

"I can't handle it! It's too hard. Let Max play it"

The game prove to be too scary for Max "oh no, I'm not playing that game"

"Whoever the drunkest gets to play" Tala suggested

"I'm too scared!"

It took too long for them to switch players and making their character in the game very vulnerable. The screen turns static when that happens, Slender man is close. Everyone screams in the most unmanliness manner. That's right; they were grown men screaming like scared little children, in a public place, with lots of people staring.

"Run you idiot RUN!"

_Light static…_

"how do you run?"

"hold shift"

"I'm trying! I'm trying!"

_Medium static…_

"you dumb ass! You're holding CAPSLOCK!"

It was already too late as the screen went white "AAHHHHHHH!" out of panic, Tyson shuts the laptop. Their panicked screams turn into laughter afterwards "ahahaha! Man that was fun"

"yeah" Bryan took a swig of Jack Daniels and suddenly he remembered they were supposed to remember something "..uhhh…what are we supposed to do again?"

His team mate Ian stares at the sky for a moment and shrugs "umm… dunno what time is it?" He looks at the only sober person in their group. Kenny looks at his watch "about four forty fiv- OH MY GOD!" They forgot the most important event.

"The wedding rehearsal!" They all exclaimed

"what will we do!" Tyson turns to the redhead for ideas. Hopefully Tala might have a plan. Yeah, he could always rely on Tala. The Russian stares at Tyson with his most serious look "Tyson you should go there"

Tyson immediately shot down the idea and replace it with his own "NO! WE ALL should go there and face Hilary's wrath like a man!" In Tyson's point of view, if he's going down, he should bring all his friends who are involve in this mess with him also. Oh they were surely screwed, screwed, screwed, screwed… Tyson will definitely die a virgin.

Tala refused to be involve in the mess they are all in. So he forms a plan on the spot and instructs Tyson "This is serious Tyson!"

The rest of the Russian team chants "yeah!"

"you guys go to the rehearsal and act as Kai's substitute while me and the guys handle things from here"

"yeah!"

"but why meeee?" Tyson whines

"because it's YOUR Idea so therefore it's your fault in the first place"

Tyson's friends joined the Russians chanting "yeah!"

"but what if Hilary finds out?" damn Tyson keeps loop holing his plan. Tala almost screams in frustration "then think of something! Our lives are on the line Tyson!" There! That sure shut him up.

They separated; the Russians go out and investigate while the rest of the BBA Revolution goes to the rehearsal. Kenny suggested they should get rid of the scent of alcohol first or Hilary will get suspicious. They did so with mouthwash and splash their clothes with cheap cologne. They were almost at the church and Tyson laid out his plan to fool Hilary.

"Ok, were here. I want you guys to relax and not panic"

Everyone nods

"I totally got this under control. Just stick to the plan"

Tyson's plan was to make an excuse of Kai not feeling well and Tyson would act as the groom. Nothing will go wrong. This was a full proof plan. All they need is to face Hilary with a straight face and nerves of steel. They must show no signs of weakness. Confidence also played an important role. So when they got inside the church and Hilary was there greeting them "Hi guys! Where's Kai?" she looks around looking for her husband-to-be.

Tyson did the opposite and blurted out the truth out of extreme nervousness "It was an accident!"

Surprised, Hilary was confused "what?"

"we totally didn't mean to lose K-" Ray and Max quickly covers his mouth before Tyson could get them all killed by the bride-to-be.

Ray laughs nervously "hahaha Tyson you say the silliest things. Don't mind him Hilary"

Max was really sweating and his knees was shaking a little "hehehe yeah"

Hilary wonders why her friends are acting strange and has suspicions Tyson has something to do with it but decided to let it slide since she's going to get married to the one she loves "oookay. So, where's Kai?" she said with a little demanding tone in her voice.

Ray and Max was still covering Tyson's mouth "who?"

"seriously? Kai, your team mate, our friend, my fiance. Ring any bells?"

Ray quickly elbowed Kenny hoping the computer nerd would think of a brilliant excuse "ooohhh…umm..you see. Uh Kai is. SICK"

_Great plan Kenny_ "yeah! very sick" Ray said, hoping they would fool Hilary.

Hilary puts her hands on her mouth and gasp for concern since Kai never gets sick. In all their years of knowing each other, Kai never gets sick but if he is sick, it must be serious "oh dear, why didn't he say so"

_Yeah it's working! _Ray kept a straight face and consoles her "he doesn't want you to get worried because he..." Ray added a little more emotion "LOVES you very much"

They were in shock when it didn't go according to plan. "I should go visit him" Hilary suddenly said as she go get her purse and went straight for the exit. The four males quickly blocks her way "NO!"

"why?"

"because…" Ray was running out of ideas and stares at his friends for help.

Tyson made a smart move "he didn't want you to get infected and ruin your special day"

_Good save Tyson!_

"ohhh that's so sweet of him" the guys sighed in relief "I should give him a call" Hilary added and the guys panicked again.

Max stops Hilary before she could reach for her phone "No! I mean… Kai needs complete rest"

"you guys are being silly. I'm just giving him a call" Hilary starts to dial Kai's number.

"Tyson do something!" Kenny hastily whispered at Tyson

In times like these, it's time to use the bathroom excuse "I need to go to the toilet and take a piss! Can I be excused?" Tyson yelled loudly. Everyone, including the brides' family stares at Tyson. "Thank goodness our daughter chose Kai over Tyson. He's an idiot!" the father of the bride said.

Hilary felt a little embarrassed "Tyson you don't need to say it out loud and you're a grown man for crying out loud. You don't need permission"

Tyson quickly ran for a quiet place with no one around. The cellphone in his pocket starts vibrating. Tyson's plan was to pick up the phone and imitate his best friend's voice, he done it before albeit little success. He was sure the plan won't backfire and Hilary won't suspect a thing.

Impersonating Kai will be a cinch, he just needs to deepen his voice a little "Hello"

"_hello Kai, how are you feeling?" _

"I'm fine" Tyson then fakes a cough

"_you don't sound very well. I'm going to visit you tonight"_

"no, really. You don't need to do that Hils"

"_Like it or not Kai. I'm visiting you"_ and with that, she hangs up.

Tyson could feel his lifespan has shortened. He was so screwed, he was literally crying on the bathroom floor in a fetal position.

"I am so DEAAAAD!"

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

><p>(AN): Sorry for taking me so long to update. I am currently suffering from a case of impacted wisdom tooth and I badly need dental surgery because half of my face has been suffering major sharp pains/headache/migraine.

Anyways, the next chapter will be the lovable Russians. Will they be successful in tracking down Kai? Where the hell is Kai anyway? Till next time lovely readers!


	5. The Groom is missing Tyson part 4

**Disclaimer: *laughing hysterically***

**2 years and I finally updated this chapter. You have every right to be disappointed at me. I swear I had no clue how to end this but the idea of having gangsters involved kinda got me interested.**

**But anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tyson and the rest of his friends hoped Tala and his posse' has better luck on finding the misplaced groom while they find a way to avoid the bride from finding out that Kai was missing during their 'wild' bachelor party. The Russian team thought it would be a good idea for them to split up to cover more area around the red light district, hoping if they get answers from the local business owners. An hour went by and the fact it was getting dark, they soon reunite on the same place and began discussing the whereabouts of their missing comrade.<p>

Their captain spoke first "Okay, what do you got?"

"I got nothing"

"Same here"

"We are wanted by the police for destroying private property, stole a police car, public misdemeanor and apparently we kidnapped someone" all three stare at Bryan with a skeptical look and total disbelief.

"What?" Tala said flatly. He thought to himself, how exactly drunk were they that night? It couldn't possibly happen, they never do stupid things when they get drunk. In fact, it was only Tyson and the gang who get stupidly drunk and the Russians are only the enablers because, to be really honest, it's really funny watching your friends all drunk. Tala can't think of a possibility of how things got out of control that night. "This is frustrating! we need a damn miracle!"

A divine miracle answered his prayers when he heard two middle aged men walking pass them and both were in a middle of a gossipy conversation. "Hey did you hear?"

"hear what?"

"I heard the Heir of the Yakuza mob boss is getting married tomorrow"

"you mean the one they called The Princess? to whom?"

"some guy named Hiwatari, I think"

Tala's ears perked up at the mention of Kai's last name. There's only one person in this city, aside from his parents and one evil grandfather, has the last name Hiwatari and no one else. Tala analyzes that maybe during their wild and out of control bachelor party, they might have accidentally hook up Kai with a Yakuza princess. This is a disaster. To make things sure the person they were talking about was really Kai, the Russian team captain approached the two men. "Excuse me, but did you say Hiwatari?"

The two men stopped and looks at the foreigner in front of them and hesitantly answers "Yeah?"

"Does is name happens to be Kai Hiwatari by any chance?"

The old man shrugs "maybe"

That wasn't exactly the answer Tala was expecting but still close enough to find the whereabouts of their lost friend. "May I know where this venue the wedding will be held?"

"is he a friend of yours?"

"Yes"

Seeing that there was no harm in giving him a little bit of information, the older man was nice enough to answer "The wedding ceremony will be held at the only Shinto shrine in this city at 10 o'clock. Hope that helps."

It was very helpful indeed, the Russian team made a mini jubilant celebration until Bryan thought of something "Wait! if Kai is in a Yakuza wedding. How will we get through the guards and save him?"

They froze. They never really thought of that. Shit!

Tala's face darkened, he silently stood still and was in deep thought. The rest of the members of the Blitzkreig team new better to leave him alone when he's in that state. As they waited and still reeking of alcohol. A part of Ians' fragmented memory began slowly putting itself to pieces until a small, very crucial piece entered his mind. He doesn't know if this was the right time to say it but then he figures they were pretty screwed from the start. Heck, he'd rather face Tala's wrath that the bride and a bunch of mobsters.

"I have a confession to make"

All eyes where on Ian. Their short friend gulps and nervously spoke "I just remembered. I hope you won't get mad... um, Remember the mixed cocktail we had that night?... promise me you won't get mad..."

"Ian" the tone of Tala's voice was mixed with annoyance and warning, "get to the point."

"Right, right... I uh.. you see, the cocktail was.. I wasn't really thinking, so I, I..."

Patience was starting to fade for their red haired leader "say it already!"

"I ACCIDENTALLY DRUGGED US!"

"WHAT!?" all three men screamed in chorus. It was at that moment, Tala burst all his anger and frustration by spewing a very long rant filled with offensive language in each of his every sentence right at Ian, all while the smaller man wince at every word Tala could throw at him. While the other two watched Tala venting, Spencer looks at the other man besides him and suggest they should inform the others.

"Call Tyson. We're gonna need some major brainstorming"

.

.

.

To be Continued

* * *

><p>Will Tala pop a vein and get a coma? What's going on on Tyson's side? How on earth did Kai end up marrying a Yakuza princess?!<p>

Till next time on Part 5!


	6. The Groom is missing Tyson part 5

**Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fanfic. I write just for fun and screw up the English language in which it's my 3rd language and I'm not, as of yet, improving.**

**Welcome to Part 5 people! Have fun reading.**

* * *

><p>While Ray and Kenny where tasked outside to do lookout for any sight of Hilary. Max was putting the finishing touches on Tyson's wig they just bought. They bought 2 wigs at the store that matches the grooms' hair and glued them together. The blonde puts down the scissors and was satisfied at the result "Okay, this perfect. Hilary won't even notice a thing. As long as you keep your back turn."<p>

Tyson looks at the mirror, it wasn't identical to the two toned hair of their friend but it was close enough to might actually fool Hilary. Tyson praised Max for his efforts "Good work Max! Now I'm going to practice my Kai impersonation."

His phone rang, it was one of the Russians. Tyson hoped they had luck looking for Kai, he was then on the phone talking to Bryan. He got excited when he was told they have located the missing groom. "Really?! you found him? that's great news!" His face formed a frown when he was told on the bad news "Oh, oh... this is bad. How the hell did he ended up with the Yakuza?" All Tyson can think of now is how would Hilary will do to him if she ever find out about this. The bride-to-be will surely kill him, slowly and painfully.

"Alright, this is what were going to do. Meet us back at the hotel, from there we'll plan out how we will rescue Kai. In the meantime, I need to stall Hilary. Were at Kai's apartment right now so wait for us."

"Tyson, what did they say? and what's this about the Yakuza?" Max asked curiously.

"I'll tell you later once were back at the hotel. Right now we need to keep this a secret from Hilary."

Max nods in understanding, there was little time to explain and Hilary could be here any minute. He has to make sure Tyson will look sickly as possible. The former champion hopes that this day couldn't get any worse...

"Guys! she's here!" Ray rushed inside and slams the door quickly in his panic, there was an 'ouch!' that followed after and Kenny opens the door with his hand rubbing his injured nose. Ray apologizes, "Sorry, I panicked."

They turned off all the lights, Tyson adjusted his wig and lay in bed with his back turned behind the door while the rest hid in the closet. Hilary came in and wonders why her boyfriends' apartment was dark. She called out for him to see if he was home "Kai?"

There was no answer. She headed towards his room, from there she found his silhouette body covered in a large blanket. Tyson felt the bed moving when Hilary sat and gently nudge him on the shoulder, "Kai, are you alright?" Hilary notice a slight change, his hair looked messier and odd. But she just shrugs it off and figures he was really this sick.

_'Oh man, I hope this works' _Tyson began his Kai imitation, he gave a little cough and responds with Kai's trademark "Hn."

He fail to notice a sly smirk on Hilary's face since she was behind him, "You know..." He felt her slid her arms around his stomach and her petite body pressed against his back. This made Tyson sweating and heating up uncontrollably. Tyson blames the alcohol they just had a few hours earlier and was still in his system, it made him not thinking straight and all he could think is, since when did Hilary finally grew some boobs?

_'Oh my God! I can feel her breast pressed against my back!'_ Tyson internally chanted to think of unsexy thoughts, like, Mr. Dickenson in a Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini. Oh the horror...

"We could move the wedding until you get better. I don't want to feel disappointed on our wedding night in your condition. What do you think?" She pressed herself against him even hard, making Tyson blushing red and causing his body temperature to heat up really bad _'Is she really this flirty when she's alone with Kai?'_ To avoid of getting an eventual boner, Tyson tries to push her away in a gentle Kai-ish way as possible.

"That's fine. Hilary, can you not get closer to me? you might get sick too"

Miraculously it worked, "Okay. By the way, Kai have you eaten dinner yet?" Hilary asked

"No"

"Good! then I shall cook you some rice porridge to make you feel better"

Tyson turned pale.

Hilary merrily went her way to the small kitchen to fix her boyfriend/fiance' some homemade rice porridge. While she was busy on the other side, Tyson mentally debates on whether or not this was a good idea. He asks his friends hiding in the closet for help. "Guys, she's cooking dinner! what should I do?"

Ray, Max and Kenny each gave him words of encouragement.

"You can do it Tyson!"

"Stick to the plan Tyson. You can survive this."

"This is the only way Tyson"

If only that was easy. This _IS _Hilary's cooking they were talking about. It's lethal, it's a health hazard, the victim would spend many trips to the bathroom and probably live there until the duration of the stomach healing itself. Tyson knows, he's been there already during their teen years and he was trying to woo her at that time but at least he was nice enough to tell her she suck at cooking. He would wonder how Kai survived in his very long relationship with Hilary. Maybe his stomach has already grown immune to her cooking. Why else would Hilary cook for him?

There was a loud explosion.

Hilary yelled from the kitchen" It's almost ready Kai. I just need to put some seasoning in it."

Tyson pleadingly looks at the rest of his friends for help but there was nothing they could do to help him in this scenario. He let out a small whimper when Hilary entered the room. He lies down on the bed with his back turned so Hilary won't see his face when she turned on the lights "Sit up Kai, let me feed you."

Instantly, he internally panics_ 'Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!...' _then he thought up a perfect excuse. "I'm not hungry."_  
><em>

_'Yes! I'm a genius.'_

Hilary pouted, "but I made this for you"

"Oh no, she's guilt tripping him. There's no way of escape" Ray whispered, he should know since he has this kind of relationship with Mariah. The guys who are hiding in the closet started cursing quietly at their bad luck.

"I'll eat it later Hils. Just put it near the table lamp."

"but it'll get cold"

"I'll reheat it in the oven"

"but I like watching you eat my food"

_'DAMMIT!'_ Tyson gave Hilary credit for being persistent.

This time Hilary was getting frustrated "Kai turn around and look at me when were talking."

"I rather not let you get sick with my germs"

"Kai, I've known you for a long time. Stop being stubborn and eat your food! If you don't, I'll have to force feed you." with her special porridge of doom in hand, grabs Tyson by the shoulder and straddles him. The both of them are staring each other face to face. Hilary blinked, Tyson was sweating nervously.

There was a moment silence.

It took time for Hilary to register that this person who she thought was her boyfriend/ fiance', whom she was just flirted and cuddled earlier was none other than the best man, Tyson. She instantly turned red in embarrassment at her previous actions and got off the bed. Wondering why Tyson was disguising as Kai, she asks angrily "What the hell are you doing!? and why are you disguising as Kai? Is this some kind of prank!?"

There was no use of hiding it anymore. It was time to tell the truth.

They all explained their out of control Bachelor party and waited for Hilary to unleash her wrath upon them after they are done finishing their story.

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

Tyson tries calming her down "Don't worry, we'll find a way to save him"

"WERE SUPPOSED TO GET MARRIED TOMORROW YOU IDIOT!"

"Hils, I know you're upset. So please calm down"

"I'LL MURDER YOU!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

.

.

.

Will Tyson be alive next chapter? (Of course he will!) The next chapter will be... Operation: Save Kai from getting married to the Yakuza princess!

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): In every of my stories, Hilary's horrible cooking is a running gag, I constantly ignore Daichi, Tyson is the lovable idiot hero, and if you believe it or not every Story I posted is loosely connected to each other. All except those cracks.**

**Anyways, I would like to thank the Reviewers and the occasional Readers for being patient with me.**


End file.
